Backstories: A Window to the Past
by flblaziken
Summary: These chapters are backstories for certain characters but are too detailed to be in the main story. Each backstory will reference a main story chapter and vice versa. There will be no preview or questions at the end, making each chapter open speculation for either the character or future events. Feel free to leave me feedback as more are published :)
1. Summer: The Beckoning

**This story is mentioned in Kanto 30: The Belle of the Spirits.**

 **Summer: The Beckoning**

Mt. Pyre, the resting place for Pokémon and people in the Hoenn Region. Near the famed Lilycove City, it is an island in Lilycove Bay. The graves are separated into two areas: the tower and the hills, where the upper levels are covered in constant fog. During a week in early October, families pay their respects by visiting the graves and offering treats to the dead and sharing good memories. Although Mt. Pyre is a peaceful place, not all of the spirits are resting in peace.

One day, a young girl at the age of seven visited Mt. Pyre with her parents. She wore a white dress decorated with blue lace, and her long, black hair was tied into a ponytail. She lightly skipped as she held her mother's hand tightly. She knew of the importance of Mt. Pyre from her parents, as their Pokémon were laid to rest in the bottom floor of the tower. When they arrived at their first headstone, the three gave a small prayer and offered Pokéblocks and Berries.

As they were about to go to the next headstone, the girl heard someone with a sweet, soft voice behind her say, "Hi there. Wanna play?"

The girl turned around and saw another girl around her age standing behind her. She wore a pink dress, which complemented her light blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair.

"Umm…I wish I could, but I should follow my parents," the white-dress girl replied.

The girl in the pink dress gave a sweet smile. "Don't worry. It's just a quick game of tag."

Despite her better judgment, the white-dress girl loved to play tag. "Well, okay. Here I come!"

The girl in the pink dress giggled and ran outside to the outdoor graves. The white-dress girl happily followed her and they chased after each other for hours. The girl in the pink dress kept running higher and higher up the mountain, but the white-dress girl didn't seem to notice. When they reached the top, the thick fog made the girl in the pink dress disappear.

"Now where did she go?" the white-dress girl asked, looking around the headstones.

She then heard two soft Pokémon cries behind her. She turned around and saw an orange fox with six tails and round, floating blue bell with a match wind chime looking innocently at her.

"Oh, how cute! A Vulpix and a Chimecho!" she squealed. She excitedly approached the cute Pokémon and knelt down. "What are you two doing here?"

As she reached out her right hand to pet them, the two suddenly glared at her with purple eyes. The white-dress girl tried to retreat and stand, but her body was frozen from the glares of the menacing-looking Pokémon. Her eyes widened with fear as the two Pokémon lifted their heads, causing her to stand against her will.

The girl in the pink dress appeared behind them and laughed. The pupils in her blue eyes disappeared, and her sweet smile changed into a sinister grin. "Finally, a new playmate!" she happily shouted.

"W-what's going on?" the white-dress girl exclaimed, shocked at the turn of events. "W-who are you? L-let me g-go! I want to leave!"

"YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE!" the girl in the pink dress shouted in a deeper voice.

The Vulpix and Chimecho then motioned their heads to the west. The white-dress girl struggled, but her body obeyed the Pokémon's commands. She tried to scream to get someone's attention, but no words came out.

As she unwillingly marched towards the girl in the pink dress, she noticed her oppressor was floating over the grass. She then realized the girl in the pink dress was an evil spirit. Getting closer to the edge of the mountain, the blonde girl slowly floated over the sea and wiggled her right index finger.

Accepting her fate, the white-dress girl sadly thought as she slowly lost consciousness, _Why didn't I follow my parents? My dreams…won't ever come true… Please…someone… Save…me…_

The white dress girl slowly opened her eyes. She was able to move her fingers and found herself lying on the mountain.

"Are you all right, young one?" an elderly male voice kindly asked.

The girl sat up and saw an elderly couple watching her.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" she replied, still shaken by the earlier events.

 _Why didn't I die? I…guess it doesn't matter now. I can fulfill my dream…and see my family again._

She saw her parents frantically running towards her. Once they hugged their child, their tears fell down her cheeks. She happily embraced them, relieved to see them again.

Out of earshot the elderly man worried whispered to his wife, "It must be her. I'm not sure we can tolerate her anymore."

"Don't worry too much, my dear," she whispered back. "Our Pokémon will monitor her presence. And her Pokémon, too."

"I do hope you're right, my love…"

"How close…" the girl in the pink dress said disappointedly as she watched from behind some headstones a few yards away. Her Vulpix and Chimecho glared angrily at the elderly couple's invisible Pokémon, who interrupted their hypnotic stares and saved their target.

"Don't worry my friends, she'll return. And when she does…" she snickered evilly. "we will be together again…"


	2. Red and Blue: The Champion

**This story is mentioned in Kanto 47: Reminiscence.**

 **Red and Blue- The Champion**

Red and Blue covered their eyes as their strongest Pokémon collided with two powerful Quick Attacks and created an enormous dust cloud. The outcome would determine the winner of the 1997 Indigo League championship. Once the cloud cleared, Jolteon collapsed on the battlefield while Pika was barely standing.

"Jolteon!" Blue desperately shouted.

The official waved this red and green flags. "Jolteon is unable to battle! The winner is Pika, and the champion of this year's tournament is Red, from Pallet Town!"

Blue sunk to the ground, stunned and angry by the result. _N-No way… I trained so hard, yet I couldn't beat him! Him, of all people!_

As the crowd cheered for the winner, Red worriedly ran over to his starter, who collapsed from exhaustion. "You did great, Pika. Get some rest." His Pokémon softly nodded as he was returned to his Pokéball.

As he was about to console Blue, Red heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Well done, Red!" Professor Oak congratulated. "You were excellent."

Red sheepishly flipped his cap back to its regular position. "Thanks, Professor. But I couldn't have done with without my Pokémon."

As the two continued talking, Blue slowly rose to his feet and returned his fallen starter. He angrily stared at his grandfather, who seemed to care more for his rival than himself.

"Of course…support the one who didn't know anything about Pokémon battling, Gramps… I'll show you two…" he muttered as he clenched his fists. "Then you'll finally respect me, Gramps!"

After their discussion, Red noticed Blue stomping back towards the locker rooms. "Professor, can we continue our discussion later?"

"Of course, Red. I want to congratulate Blue as well."

The boy nodded and ran after his childhood friend. When he caught up, he saw Blue holding back tears of frustration.

"Blue…" he began to say when Blue angrily faced him, startling the boy.

"Red…" he muttered, still clenching his fists. He then shouted, "I don't need your pity! Get out of here!"

Red tried to extend a comforting hand, but Blue slapped it away. As it hit the wall, the winner clenched his left hand in pain, Blue vented, "This is all your fault, Red! If only you'd lost…"

"B-Blue...this isn't like you…"

Blue retorted, "Yeah? So is talking to Gramps all the time! He's not your grandson, I am!"

Red was taken aback by the outburst. "But…Blue…"

"Just shut up… Stop talking for just one minute… Asking about battling advice, saying how Pokémon should be treated with kindness… I'm sick of hearing your voice! Leave me alone!"

Red was stunned by Blue's hateful attitude and let him leave without relating Professor Oak's message _. Wh-what's gotten over him…? He's never acted this way before…_

Professor Oak walked in and asked, "Where did Blue go?"

Red recovered but shed a small tear from his left eye. "I-I don't know, Professor…"

Unaware of the earlier event, the professor said, "Hmm… I'll try calling him later. Meanwhile, you should head over to the press conference. People want to know if you're going to challenge the Elite Four."

He silently nodded and headed into the conference where he answered their questions, but not as wholeheartedly. The only answer he gave full consideration was, "Yes, I'm going to challenge the Kanto Elite Four."

* * *

Blue smashed his fists against the walls of the Indigo League Stadium. He was standing in the back to avoid anyone, especially Red and Professor Oak.

 _Why couldn't I beat him when it mattered most?! Now I'll be the laughingstock of Pallet Town…_

Footsteps approached him from a nearby forest, and the boy slowly looked up.

A pale man wearing a black fedora and trench coat appeared and asked, "Are you Blue Oak, from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, so what?" Blue retorted.

The man chuckled, allowing Blue to notice a unique gold pin sitting on the left side of his hat. "I heard about your loss and I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"Why do you care?"

"Well…" he stated, putting his hands in his pockets. "I would like to train you so you'll be prepared for a rematch. In return, I would like to see if you could help me with a future battle opponent. I believe you know him as the winner of the Indigo League this year."

Blue stood up and cautiously asked, "Why do you want to help me? And how do you know about Red?"

"I know how you feel, losing to someone you despise. Besides…you can say...he's a threat to me. I want to stay in power for as long as possible."

Blue thought about this. _Maybe this is how I can get my revenge on Red! Then Gramps will know how smart I am!_

"Fine, I'll help you. But first, who are you?"

The man laughed. "I guess you have a right to know. I'm the Kanto Champion, Giovanni."

* * *

On the peak of Mt. Silver, Red sat on a rock and stared at his Pokémon training for the Elite Four challenge. They'd been preparing for the past five months and were approaching their first Elite Four battle. Red then looked at his left hand, still sore from the incident with Blue.

 _Blue… Did my talking really bother you that much…?_

Pika noticed his Trainer lost in thought and skipped over to him. The Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, and Gyarados stopped their training as well and followed Pika.

Red noticed everyone with worried faces and put on a brave face. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'm fine, really!"

Everyone shook their heads, knowing their Trainer's emotions after being with him for so long. Pika then nuzzled his face against Red's right hand.

Red chuckled and petted his starter. He looked at everyone else. "All right, I'll tell you guys what's bothering me. I'm still upset about what Blue said."

The Flame Pokémon released some small embers and scoffed, as if he was telling Red to forget about his rival.

"I know, Char. But he's been my best friend growing up. I can't understand why he changed before we started our journeys."

The Seed Pokémon grunted and petted Red's back with his thick vine.

Red laughed. "Thanks, Saur. I really needed that." He then made a serious face. "Guys, I've made a decision… I'm not going to speak anymore."

Everyone gasped, although the Sleeping Pokémon's gasp looked more like a yawn. The Blastoise grunted with a hint of curiosity.

"I know, it'll take some time to get used to it. But...maybe I should. I'll only speak when absolutely necessary. Besides, I want to see what Blue's talking about, and then hopefully I can repair our relationship. However, this means I can't issue any verbal commands. I hope that's okay."

The six looked at each other then firmly nodded at their Trainer.

Red stood up and shouted, "Okay! Pika, Char, Saur, Stoise, Snor, Gyara. Let's practice nonverbal commands and become the Champion!"

* * *

 **A month later…**

Blue walked through the Pokémon League Association office at the Indigo Plateau. Like his rival, he was busy training as well, but with his new mentor, the Kanto Champion. Once he arrived at the man's office, he knocked on the door. When he got the okay from Giovanni, he opened it and entered his red-carpeted office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

To his shock, the west window was smashed open. He didn't remember seeing it broken when he visited yesterday, but he kept those thoughts to himself.

Giovanni noticed the boy and said, "Hello, Blue. Don't mind the window. I'm afraid Persian was practicing Thunderbolt a little too much."

The Classy Cat Pokémon shrugged and sat next to his owner's spinning leather chair. The two sat across the man's desk, which was covered with papers and lined with a few photos.

Giovanni started, "I recently received word that Red defeated Lance."

Blue recoiled in shock. "You mean he's defeated the Elite Four?! But it's only been two days!"

Giovanni chuckled. "I have to admit, Blue. Your rival's one tough Trainer. He's going to battle me tonight for the championship. But from what I've heard, he's no longer speaking. Not even to his mother. All of his commands have been nonverbal, but his Pokémon can still understand him. Do you have any idea why he's not speaking?"

Blue hid his fear. "No, I don't. Sorry, Giovanni."

The man carefully scanned Blue but said, "Anyway. I shall claim victory today, and it's because of you."

Blue smiled. "Anything to destroy Red."

Giovanni eagerly polished his gold Champion pin, grinning at the thought of eliminating another challenger. He then dismissed Blue, and he walked past the Indigo League Stadium.

 _Finally! I get to watch Red be destroyed by my new mentor! I can't wait!_

* * *

Red and Giovanni were panting hard as the battle was getting closer to the end.

"This kid's sure something…" the Champion muttered to himself. "His battle style is nothing I've ever seen before. But his silence will be destroyed once I use my final Pokémon."

Red looked at the television screen. He was ahead by three Pokémon, but he knew it wasn't over yet. Snor was able to take out the Champion's Persian, but he was paralyzed in the process.

 _I need to use Snor, Char, and Pika wisely. His Pokémon are super strong, and somehow they were able to land critical hits so easily. Who knows what he could have._

Pika stood on all fours, ready to battle when he received the signal.

Giovanni took out his last Ultra Ball. "You are truly a worthy foe, Red. But my last Pokémon will destroy you! Go, Mewtwo!"

A strange pink and purple Pokémon came out, startling everyone except for the Champion.

As Blue was watching in the stands, he pondered. _Who's that Pokémon? I've never seen it before…_

He didn't think more of it when the Pokémon used a Psychic attack to easily defeat Red's Snorlax. Red then sent out Char and the two began a tight aerial battle. Although the Charizard injured Mewtwo with several Flamethrowers and Dragon Claws, the Psychic type was able to withstand them and viciously landed several Psychic attacks. Char roared in pain, but he refused to disappoint Red. As he charged forward with claws of green energy, Mewtwo unleashed several Shadow Balls, hitting the Fire type and causing him to crash onto the battlefield. After the referee declared Char unable to battle, Red gritted his teeth at his opponent's speed and power.

 _This Pokémon's really strong! It'll be tough, Pika… But I believe in you! Let's go!_

Red thrust his right index finger, and Pika eagerly ran into the field.

Giovanni laughed. _How futile. He can't beat me!_

As Mewtwo unleashed more Shadow Balls, Pika dodged them all with Quick Attack and tried to lunge at his opponent. However, he was thrown backwards by its psychic abilities. Red immediately caught Pika, and they both crashed into the wall. Pika was surprised and became worried, but his Trainer gave a soft smile and nodded. Pika smiled and dashed back onto the field.

He then unleashed a powerful Thunder attack, but Mewtwo redirected it with its powers. The Pikachu tried to outrun it with Quick Attack, but it was no use. The lightning bolt surged through his body, and he began to pant. But Pika refused to stop battling and gave a determined cry. Mewtwo then became curious of the little Pokémon's willpower, causing the Champion to become angry.

"Don't just stand there!" He growled. "Finish them!"

As he rubbed his chest, Red became disappointed with his opponent. _So the rumors about his thirst for power are true… I have to end this battle before this gets any worse._

He then nodded, and Pika dashed forward with his tail glowing silver. Mewtwo snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed onto Pika's tail. He struggled to break free, but was hit by a close range Shadow Ball. The Pikachu was thrown back and struggled to stand.

 _How does the Champion know all of my Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses? Did someone…? No, it couldn't have…_

"What's wrong, Red?" Giovanni mocked the boy as he started to become paralyzed with fear. "Giving up?"

Pika fiercely looked at his Trainer and grinned.

 _Pika's right. I can worry about him later. For now, we need to beat him, with our new attack._

Red turned his cap backwards and formed a fist. Pika immediately understood the command and charged forward in a burst of electric power.

"Wh-What's this?" Giovanni muttered, shocked that he didn't know this attack.

Mewtwo tried to block, but Pika jumped up and smashed the Psychic type in the head, sending it into the battlefield wall. It broke free and tried to return to the field, but it stumbled and collapsed on one knee. Pika winced in pain from his attack, but he was ready to continue battling.

As the referee was observing Mewtwo's condition, Giovanni roared, "GET UP, MEWTWO! This is not what I created you for!"

 _Created…? You mean it's a Pokémon that he created for winning…? How terrible! I feel sorry for it..._

The crowd then jeered the Champion, but he ignored their hateful remarks. Mewtwo saw the difference in the two Trainers' personalities with its psychic powers and decided to end the battle on its own terms. It got up and flew out of the stadium, refusing to battle any longer.

The crowd was speechless until the referee shouted, "The Champion's Pokémon has fled the arena, resulting in immediate disqualification. Therefore, the challenger, Red of Pallet Town, is the new Kanto Champion!"

The audience slowly clapped, then erupted with cheers and chants of Red's name. The boy smiled but hid it with his cap. He then walked over to the exhausted Pikachu and picked him up. After nodding approvingly to his starter, he looked around the crowd. But the person he wanted to find was no longer there.

* * *

Blue ran out of the building with tears streaming from his eyes. The words of his grandfather echoed in his mind.

 _Blue...you need to show your Pokémon compassion and care. Otherwise, you won't become a strong Trainer…_

He ran into the forest and heavily panted. _Now I know what you mean, Gramps… I made a stupid decision that almost cost Red his life!_

A rustling came from a nearby bush, which startled the sobbing boy. When he looked up, he saw Mewtwo staring at him.

 _Human…_ the Psychic type furiously asked through telepathy. _Are you affiliated with my former master?_

Blue angrily sighed. "Not anymore… I can't face him, or Red. I'm too ashamed of what I did…."

Mewtwo saw the boy was speaking truthfully and nodded. _Very well. If it pleases you, I can take you somewhere else with my powers._

Before Blue made his decision, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked behind him and saw Red, his new Champion pin on his cap. Blue closed his eyes and looked at Mewtwo.

"I'm sorry, Red. I hope you'll forgive me someday. Mewtwo…take me away from here. I have a place in mind."

Mewtwo scanned his thoughts and nodded. It lifted up its right hand and used its psychic powers to lift the sad boy.

Red wanted to shout, but he couldn't find the courage to talk to his rival. Then, Blue slowly disappeared. Once the deed was done, Mewtwo nodded to Red and teleported away.

Red fell to his knees and cried, unsure of where his friend was. "Blue… I have forgiven you… Just please…come back…"


	3. Yuki: The First Day of School

**Yuki: The First Day of School**

"Don't be so nervous, Yuki!" her aunt reassured as they walked through the halls of Tangelo Elementary School.

"B-but Aunt Daisy..." the eight-year old girl whined, her favorite blue dress fluttering around her. "I don't like it here. It's so busy...and loud!"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. Just be yourself, okay?"

Although she didn't think so, she nodded to please her aunt. When they arrived at the administration desk, Yuki watched her potential new classmates while Daisy filled out the registration forms. She paid close attention to two boys walking by: one with spiky red hair wearing a dark red shirt and the other with parted green hair wearing a green polo shirt.

"I can't wait for class to start, Forrest!" the boy with red hair shouted, raising his arms in the air.

Forrest calmly smiled. "Me too, Magma. They say fifth grade is the most important, socially and academically."

The fiery boy noticed the classroom sign. "Looks like 5-A's here."

"Great. Let's go inside."

Daisy tapped on her shoulder. "All right, Yuki. I finished getting your registration ready. Good luck."

The two hugged, but Yuki didn't want to let go. After all, she moved to a region so far away, even the climate was different. But it was lucky that Daisy was able to care for her after her parents disappeared, otherwise she would be truly alone. She reluctantly let go and sadly waved goodbye to her aunt. After she left, the receptionist guided Yuki into classroom 3-A. A person who caught her eye was a girl with a light blue and white highlighted braid that contrasted her long black hair. The girl gave off a haughty but alluring aura.

The friendly teacher, Ms. Raina, took her hand, then introduced, "Class, please welcome a new student. Her name is Yuki, and she came all the way from the Sinnoh Region. She was the top of her class, so I'm sure she'll do well here. She'll be in the Coordinator course, so please help her in any way you can."

The class monotonously greeted, "Hi Yuki." The girl with the braid scoffed, her eyes rolling at the newcomer.

"Now then. Why don't you sit next to Azura over there?" the teacher said with a warm smile.

She nodded quickly and slowly walked to the desk. She couldn't ignore the piercing stares from her new classmates, especially from the girl. Yuki quietly sat down; the pale wooden desk reflecting her nervousness. Hopefully the day will end sooner like she hoped.

 **Lunchtime...**

Yuki wandered around the courtyard, looking for a place to eat her lunch. Everyone took all of the benches, and they all seemed to be in their own groups. Class went longer than she liked, especially since she knew all of the answers Ms. Raina asked. Though some were impressed, that Azura girl wasn't.

 _Maybe I should go eat inside_ , she pondered. _It's too hot out here anyway._

As she started to climb up the stairs into the building, the girl with the blue and white braid stood in her way. "Yuki, right?" she asked arrogantly. Her two friends behind her had slightly malicious grins.

The new student fearfully nodded. The girl then brushed her braid back with her right hand and ominously approached Yuki. The new student tried to flee but was backed into a wall by the girl's friends.

The popular girl ominously warned, "Well then, Yuki. I never liked people like you: those who can succeed in life because of some special talent. Time for you to know your place here at Tangelo Elementary-."

"Hey, back off Azura!"

Azura and her friends looked behind them as Yuki peered past them. Forrest and Magma crossed their arms, angry at the unfolding events.

"What do you want, Magma?" Azura impatiently asked, ignoring their senior status. "I'm kind of busy here."

Forrest stepped forward. "Leave Yuki alone. Can't you see she's scared?"

The aggressor glanced at her target then glared at the boys. "So what? Wanna settle this with a battle?"

The boys were hesitant. They knew battling during school hours was forbidden. But if they didn't do something, Yuki would be in greater danger.

Magma took out a Pokéball. "Let me handle this, Forrest. I know you and Loren have been training hard, but I have the better advantage."

His friend nodded. "I'll go find a teacher. Good luck."

As Forrest ran into the school, Azura's friends ran off, not wanting to get involved. The girl was angry at the betrayal and took out a Pokéball.

"If I'm getting in trouble, you're going down with me, Magma! Come out, Nuvola!"

"Fine by me! Let's show her, Jupiter!"

A Swablu and Charmander burst out of their Pokéballs, ready to battle.

"HOLD IT!" Ms. Raina shouted with her right index finger pointed at the two children, preventing the battle. "Azura! Magma! You know battling isn't allowed during school hours! You two are coming with me to Mr. Bontan's office!"

They returned their Pokémon and trudged behind their teacher, who shook her head at their reckless behavior. Yuki was shaken by the events, but she relaxed when Forrest approached her.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" he gently asked. She nodded and allowed him to take her lunch bag.

"Th-thanks... Who are you and the other boy?"

"My name's Forrest, and my friend's named Magma. It's really nice to meet you, Yuki."

She smiled and shook his hand. Magma ran over and shouted, "Don't forget about me!"

Forrest and Yuki were surprised. "How did you get out so quickly, Magma?" Forrest asked.

Magma replied, "After I told Ms. Raina and Mr. Bontan what happened, they let me out with a warning. Azura didn't get out as easily. She has detention later."

Yuki then looked at Magma. "Thanks for helping me earlier, Magma. I really appreciate it."

"No sweat! After all, we students need to stick together, right? We need to not only pass our classes, but our career path lessons as well!"

Yuki giggled. "You're right." The two boys then told their new friend more about the school and themselves. Then she told them about her former home in Sinnoh and her career path, and she was relieved they liked her photographic memory. Soon, the bell rang, interrupting their fun conversation. The three happily walked inside, and Yuki felt like she would get used to her new school.

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Professor Ivy asked the school principal.

He nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, it seems Azura attacked Yuki because of her academic prowess. Plus, both want to become Coordinators…and you know how Azura doesn't like people sharing her passions." The man shook his head. "She needs to overcome her insecurities towards those better than her."

"Don't worry, Mr. Banton. I'm sure Azura will learn from this experience." The professor then watched the students leave school, with Yuki waving goodbye to Forrest and Magma. "Maybe the Pokémon I have will suit Yuki. After all, he has some adjustment issues as well."

"You mean that Squirtle who doesn't like battling? I think those two will complement each other quite well. I hope Yuki can coax him by participating in Contest battles."

The woman smiled. "I hope so too…"


	4. Summer: The Incident that Started it All

**Summer: The Incident that Started it All**

On a clear sunny day, a family of four walked through the crowded streets of Goldenrod City. The parents were proud of their two young daughters. They were only four years apart, but were inseparable and always played together.

"Now Summer, Lily," the mother politely lectured her five year old and one year old. "Stay close to me while we're in the department store, okay? We don't want you two to get lost while we wait for Grandma Lan."

"Okay, Mommy," the older girl, Summer, replied. Her younger sister nodded as her orange lily necklace lightly shifted around her neck.

They arrived at the Goldenrod City Department Store, the largest of its kind in the Johto Region. The family went through its double doors and proceeded to the elevator. As they headed towards the highest floor, the father exited on the fifth floor to buy some souvenirs. He waved goodbye to his family, and they excitedly waved back. When the mother and her daughters reached the outdoor café on the next floor, they exited the elevator and had a few light snacks. Summer made sure Lily was safe by following her whenever her younger sister ran around. Their mother then happily watched her children play in the small play area. Unbeknownst to her, a Pokémon was watching them as well.

After an hour of playtime, the mother called, "Summer! Lily! Time to go!"

Summer took her sister's hand, and they skipped to their mother. Suddenly, something black and shiny caught Summer's eye.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we look at those sunglasses? Please?"

The woman giggled. "All right, just for a few minutes. Thank you for asking so politely, Summer."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Come on, Lily!"

She laughed and happily followed her older sister. They then tried on various kinds of sunglasses, making silly faces at each other. The cashier, a young woman with brunette hair, smiled at the siblings.

The Pokémon spying on them nodded and said, "That girl will be perfect for them…"

"Oohhh..." Summer gasped. "Let me get these!"

As she grabbed a glittery pair of orange sunglasses and put them on, a sudden gust of wind knocked her to the ground. A shrill scream filled the air, and Summer whipped around. A large orange Pokémon with small wings and two antennae scooped up her thrashing sister. It paid no attention to the struggling but made sure she was secure in its arms.

"Y-you bird!" Summer yelled. "Get away from my sister!" She grabbed onto his tail, surprising the Pokémon. It immediately took off, carrying Summer on its tail.

Their mother saw this and screamed, " No! My babies!" She ran downstairs, got her husband, and they frantically tried to catch up to their daughters.

Summer was shaking because of the height and the fast flying Pokémon, but she refused to let go. The Pokémon saw she was still holding onto its tail and shook it, causing her to lose her grip.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly an aqua blue Pokémon with a flowing purple mane and white streamer-like tails appeared and grabbed onto her orange shirt. After it they landed, it carefully dropped her in a nearby park. But before she could get a good look at her rescuer, it dashed across the western bay and disappeared.

"Summer, is that you?" an elderly female voice asked.

The girl turned around and saw her grandmother, Lan, with her Meganium, Caomei. She ran into her arms and cried into her long grey hair.

"Gr-granny Lan..." she whimpered. "L-Lily's..."

"Shhh..." Lan whispered. "It's okay, Summer."

A woman in her 60s stomped towards the two and shouted at the girl, "There you are, you little thief! You stole my most expensive pair of sunglasses! I need them! Hand them back now!"

Lan carried her sobbing granddaughter and scolded, "How dare you talk to my granddaughter like that! Don't you know she just lost her sister?!"

"I don't care! My business is all I care about! She's worthless, too reckless for her own good!"

Lan couldn't believe the woman's arrogance but handed back the orange sunglasses. Proud to receive her prized possession, she turned around and marched back to the department store.

"It's all my fault!" Summer bawled. "Why didn't I let Mommy know?" Lan to reassure her grandchild, but it was no use. She was so hurt by the shopkeeper's words, no comfort could ease her guilt.

Her parents ran over, slightly relieved to find their first daughter.

"Are you okay, Summer?" her mother calmly asked. Summer didn't answer, but Lan allowed her to climb into her daughter-in-law's arms.

"Mom, what happened?" Summer's father asked.

Lan replied, "A Dragonite took Lily." She then held onto her son, who stumbled from the shocking news. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Bill. I'll see if I can find her."

He started to cry. "D-does she know anything, Mom?"

Lan looked towards the west. "Maybe…she scouted ahead. Hopefully I'll see her soon."

She sent out her Altaria, Sha, who was ready to find her owner's granddaughter. The elderly woman stroked the crying girl's hair and whispered, "Don't cry, Summer."

Summer blearily looked at her grandmother and slowly nodded. Her mother handed her a tissue and she used it to wipe away her daughter's tears. The cashier from the sunglasses store ran out of the store, and unlike the owner, wanted to make sure the girl was okay.

Lan smiled, and they took off, with her friend leading the way. Although they headed to the Kanto Region, Lan had a suspicious feeling about the identity of the Pokémon's owner.


	5. Weldon: A Timeless Bond

**Weldon: A Timeless Bond**

Of all the yearly events Weldon had to attend, this was by far the worst. It was the Leland family picnic, where his maternal relatives gathered for fun, food, and socializing in Goldenrod City. At least, that's what his mom phrased it as.

"Come on, Weldon!" she groaned at she struggled to drag her eight-year old son through Goldenrod City. They had just arrived by bullet train, the quickest connection between the two neighboring regions. His mother, around her late twenties, wore a light green dress and a small, triangular gold pin, the emblem of the Leland family.

The young boy wore a light green polo shirt and blue jeans, and his hair was gelled back. But the hair was getting ruined by his struggling. "No!" he protested. "I don't want to go!"

She sighed, feeling his reluctance. She stopped trying to use force and calmly lectured, "Look. I know you don't want to go. Neither do I. But your grandpa really wants to see you."

"Well, that's fine... But...I don't want to see them!"

She brushed away her son's tears and combed his hair with her left hand, trying to hide her own pain. "I know. Just say hi and play with Grandpa Michael, okay?"

Weldon reluctantly nodded, and the two civilly walked into Goruden Park, where the festivities already started. It was a moderately sized park, with groves of maple trees, a baseball field, and a playground complete with a metal slide, a complex jungle gym, and three swings. Men, women, and children ran on the green grass, having fun playing tag or hide and seek.

As he noticed the array of delicious picnic foods, his grandfather, Michael, happily greeted, "Weldon, Camilla! Glad you could come!" He was a gentle man in his early sixties with fair skin, short white hair, and blue eyes. He wore the same polo shirt as his grandson, along with tan slacks. Of all of his family members outside of his mom, this was Weldon's favorite.

"Thanks Dad," Camilla replied with a big smile. "Where's Mom?"

"You know her. She's always socializing..."

Camilla was grateful, knowing her father sent her away so they wouldn't have to fight. Her mom, Olivia, however, felt her only child was a disgrace. From divorcing a top Trainer from Unova and marrying a mere archaeologist from Hoenn, this severed their familial ties. However, he never questioned her final decisions.

"Well, if it isn't Camilla..." A muscular man with tanned skin and a cruel smile greeted. He was in his early thirties, the peak of his battling career. Behind his gray eyes were a boastful attitude and a ruthless battler. "How's it going?" His eleven-year old son haughtily looked at Weldon, who cowered behind Michael.

Camilla forced a welcoming smile. "Fine, Craig. Nice of you to come." She turned to her first child. "How are you, Stanley?"

The boy boasted, "I won the Indigo League with just Charizard, Mom. That Trainer had no chance of beating me!"

"That's great, Stanley," she halfheartedly praised. Her fears of her elder son becoming like his father were being realized.

Craig wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, making Stanley slightly embarrassed. "That's right! He'll be a regional Champion in no time!"

Weldon couldn't help but be amazed by Stanley's strength, but he knew that he would be no match for him when he finally became a Trainer. After all, Stanley was the pride of the Leland family, not him...

Michael noticed the younger boy's disappointed face and offered, "Why don't you all go eat first while I spend some time with Weldon?"

Craig hid his disappointment. "Fine, Dad."

"That's Michael to you, Craig."

His former son-in-law scoffed, but the three sat at the gingham picnic tables.

Michael, happy the insufferable man was gone, knelt down and whispered, "Now then. Want to hear a story to avoid that lunch rush, Weldon?"

The boy eagerly nodded. "Sure, Grandpa Michael! Is it about Celebi again?"

"Shh!" Michael placed his index finger over his lips. Weldon immediately covered his mouth, forgetting he was supposed to keep it a secret. Seeing his grandson's fearful eyes, the old man chuckled and ruffled Weldon's hair. "Don't worry, Weldon. No one heard you."

Weldon breathed a sigh of relief, both at maintaining the secrecy and getting rid of his slick hairstyle. They walked to a maple tree planted on a hill, one of the oldest in the park. After the two sat underneath its shade, Michael cleared his throat.

"Let me see... Did I tell you how I met Celebi?"

"No!" the boy replied, surprised his grandfather never told him that. He heard how Michael and Celebi traveled across time to help others, but not how they met.

The old man chuckled and took out an old amulet. It was a light green oval with silver and gold steaks inside, which emitted a feeling of wonder and mystery. Weldon was astonished by its beauty but knew not to touch it without permission.

"I received this amulet when I was slightly older than you in Ilex Forest. You see, I saved Celebi from some bad guys who wanted to use her powers for evil. I used my trusty Venusaur, and with a Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, I defeated their Houndoom and Ariados with no trouble at all. Afterwards, they were arrested by the police. "

Weldon was awed. He knew the power of his grandpa's Venusaur, his first Pokémon when he traveled in Kanto. But something bothered him. "Why did you call Celebi a 'her', Grandpa Michael? I thought many Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are genderless."

Michael slyly grinned. "That is true, but once you heard them speak, you'll know."

"You mean... you talked to Celebi?"

"That's right, through telepathy. She thanked me for saving her, and in return, she gave me this amulet. I learned it can summon Celebi during times of need. We formed a strong bond during our times together. "

"You're so cool! Getting to help a Mythical Pokémon and battle evil Trainers? I want to do that, Grandpa Michael! And meet Celebi too!"

They both laughed until Michael clutched his chest. His breathing suddenly became shallow and his face turned a little pale.

"Are you okay?" Weldon asked, concern spreading over his face.

The elderly man rubbed the pain away and smiled. "Don't worry, Weldon. I'm fine. I saw a twinkle in your eye when I showed you the amulet. You're interested it, aren't you, Weldon?"

"Guilty," Weldon sheepishly grinned.

Michael gently placed the precious necklace over his grandson's neck. "Then it's yours. My gift to my favorite grandson. "

"Thanks, Grandpa Michael. I'll keep it safe, and I hope I'll see Celebi on my journey!"

"Thank you, Weldon, and I'm sure you will." The two hugged, with Michael clutching him harder. Weldon felt something wet on his right shoulder and realized he was crying.

"Are you okay, Grandpa Michael?"

Michael wiped his ears. "I-I'm fine, Weldon." Then, he glanced at the tables. "Now let's go eat!"

The two strolled down the hill to enjoy the remainder of the picnic.

 **One week later...**

In a chapel lobby located in Goldenrod City, Weldon cried as he sat next to a framed portrait of Michael. Everyone was dressed in black, mourning the loss of the third generation patriarch of the Leland family.

 _I...I can't believe it... Grandpa Michael's gone... I just saw him last week! Wh-What happened?!_

Camilla came, trying to hold in her sadness of the loss of her father, and knelt next to her son. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Grandpa's in a better place now. He no longer has to suffer from chest pain anymore."

"B-But..." he stuttered. "I saw him in pain at the picnic... I should have told you... Then he would be..."

The two deeply embraced. "Weldon. Grandpa Michael was suffering for a while. Even if you told me then, there was nothing we can do... Just seeing you one last time was enough for him."

Thus only made Weldon cry harder, his tears falling onto his neck and touching his new amulet. It flashed blue for a moment, but the two didn't notice. All they had was each other now, along with the few possessions Michael left for them. Their family was now shattered, with little hope of reunion after Olivia decided Craig and Stanley should enjoy the possessions Michael willed to her. The current Leland family's relationship now reflected two Legendary Pokémon that were too different to agree, repeating the animosity from generations before.


End file.
